Viva Las Vegas
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley is turning 21! so she goes to Las Vegas with her friends and family to celebrate! what will happen? trailer on youtube!
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart is 20 going on 21. She walked in her house and sat down on her couch.

"Dad, can I go to Las Vegas for my birthday?" Miley asked.

"Ok, but I'm going! So you won't get into trouble." her dad told her.

"Fine." Miley said.

Miley called her best friends Lilly and Oliver. They came over and she told them about her birthday trip to Vegas.

"Can we come with you please?" Lilly and Oliver asked.

Miley gave her dad a puppy dog face.

"Shouldn't this be a family trip?" her dad asked.

"Please! We really want to go!" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed. 

"Please dad!" Miley exclaimed.

"Fine, but I'm still going." her dad told her. 

"What's going on here?" Jackson asked as he came in.

"We're going to Las Vegas for Miley's birthday." Robby Ray said.

"Cool. This is better than my 21st birthday." Jackson said.

"Mr. Stewart, Oliver and I can buy our own tickets and hotel room so you don't have to pay for us." Lilly said.

"Thanks Lilly. That's so sweet." Robby Ray said.

"Let's order the tickets now!" Jackson said.

They ordered their tickets together. Lilly and Oliver paid Robby Ray for their tickets.

"Where are we staying?" Jackson asked.

"Caesar's Palace." Miley told him.

"Cool." Jackson said.

Miley smiled. She couldn't wait for this trip.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sat on the plane in between Jackson and her dad. Lilly and Oliver were on the other side of the aisle. When they landed, they got off the plane.

"That guy next to me was weird!" Oliver told Miley.

"Ollie, you wimp." Lilly laughed.

"At least you didn't have to sit next to him." Oliver said.

"True." Lilly said. 

"Guys, we are we?" Miley asked. 

"We're in Vegas!" Lilly, Oliver, and Miley yelled.

"Please don't yell." Jackson said.

"I'm the birthday girl." Miley smiled.

"Whatever." Jackson said.

They got their bags and went to their hotel. Robby Ray, Jackson, and Miley would share a room. Lilly and Oliver would share a room.

"Dad, can you share a bed with Jackson since there is only 2 beds?" Miley asked.

"Whatever for the birthday girl." Robby Ray smiled.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with this doughnut." Lilly said.

"I'm not that bad." Oliver smiled.

They unpacked in their rooms. They had a door connecting to Lilly's and Oliver's room.

* * *

They next day, was Miley's birthday. Lilly and Oliver woke up and got their presents for Miley. They opened the connecting door. Miley woke up when they came in.

"Hey Miley. I made you a cake." Lilly said handing Miley a cake.

"And we both got you presents." Oliver said.

Miley opened Lilly's and Oliver's presents. Lilly gave her clothes and a drink mixer. Oliver gave her a book on how to make drinks. Jackson gave her the movie _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. _Her dad gave her clothes. 

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

She hugged everyone. 

They all went gambling. They started playing Texas Hold Em'. Miley was doing great, Jackson wasn't.

"I won $100!" Miley squealed.

"I lost $30." Jackson pouted.

"Let's play blackjack." Lilly said.

Lilly and Oliver started playing blackjack. 

"We won!" they exclaimed.

Miley, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver then went to the bar.

"Drinks?" the bartender asked.

"Pina colada." Lilly said.

"Make that two." Oliver said.

"Just a beer." Jackson said.

"Sex on the beach." Miley smiled.

"Can I see some ID from all of you." the bartender said.

They took out their Ids and show him them.

"It's your birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

The bartender gave them their drinks. 

"Yum. This is good!" Miley exclaimed. 

"Mine is better!" Lilly giggled.

"I agree." Oliver said.

"Can I try?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

Miley took a sip of Lilly's drink.

"That is good. You can try mine." Miley said.

Lilly took a sip of Miley's drink. 

"Good, but I still like mine better." Lilly said. 

"Let's go clubbing tonight." Lilly said.

"Let me ask my dad." Miley said. 

"Ok. I hope we can." Lilly smiled.

The four went back to their rooms.

"Dad, can Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and I go clubbing tonight?" Miley asked.

"Please dad." Jackson added. 

"I don't know. This is Las Vegas. Anything can happen here." Robby Ray said. 

"Dad, we'll be fine." Jackson said.

"Please. It's my birthday." Miley begged.

"Alright." Robby Ray said.

Miley and Jackson started getting ready. They were excited about going clubbing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miley, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver walked into the club. Miley scanned the room and then grabbed Lilly aside.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, looks who here! Jake!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly turned around and saw Jake.

"Oh my gosh! What are you going to do?" Lilly asked. 

"Well, if he sees me then I'll say hi." Miley told her.

Miley and Lilly went back to Jackson and Oliver and started dancing.

"Miley?" 

Miley turned around and saw Jake. He smiled and she smiled. He put his hand out for her to shake it. She looked confused and then she shook his hand. Jake pulled Miley into a hug.

"I missed you." Jake told her.

"Me too. It's my birthday, I'm 21 now." Miley told him.

"Happy Birthday! Let me buy you a drink." Jake told her.

Everyone went over to the bar and started drinking. Miley and Jake had a little more. They took some beers and started dancing. They were acting crazy.

"I think Miley and Jake are drunk." Jackson said. 

"Yeah, Miley never acts like this." Lilly said.

Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly started dancing. Suddenly Jackson went up to Lilly. He grabbed her waist and started dancing with her.

"Jackson, what the hell?" she asked.

"Just dancing." Jackson smiled.

"I don't want to dance with you!" Lilly exclaimed pulling away from Jackson.

"Then who do you want to dance with?" he asked.

Lilly saw Oliver.

"Oliver." Lilly said as she grabbed Oliver and started dancing.

Oliver smiled. Jackson met some girl and started dancing with her. 

"Thanks for saving me." Lilly smiled.

"Your welcome." Oliver smiled.

Oliver looked at Lilly. Suddenly he moved closer to her. He pressed his lips against hers. They stay like that for a couple minutes. Then they pulled apart.

"Sorry." Oliver said.

Lilly pulled Oliver and kissed him.

"Don't say sorry. I wanted you to do that for awhile now." Lilly said.

Oliver smiled and kissed Lilly again. 

A few hours later, Lilly asked Oliver and Jackson.

"Wanna leave now?"

"Sure, let's find Miley." Jackson said.

They looked around.

"Where did they go?" Lilly asked.

Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver went back to their rooms. Robby Ray was asleep already. Jackson snuck in and went to bed.

* * *

**so it's short! next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Miley woke up to a headache. She knew she was drunk she looked around her, she wasn't in her hotel room. She saw Jake next to her naked and she was naked. She stretched her arms and saw something on her ring finger. She looked closer. It was a wedding ring! She gasped and woke Jake up. 

"What?" Jake asked.

"Jake, do you remember what we did last night?" she asked.

"I remember drinking and dancing then it goes fuzzy." Jake said.

"Well, we eloped." Miley said showing Jake the ring. 

Jake sat up.

"Woah." Jake said. 

"I know." Miley said.

"Let's get dressed and tell your family and friends." Jake said.

They got dressed and walked up to Miley's room. 

"Hey dad. Get Lilly and Oliver in here." Miley said.

Lilly and Oliver walked in. They all sat down on the beds. Miley started.

"Last night, Jake and I got drunk. This morning when we woke up we found out that we elope."

Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson all gasped and were speechless.

"Miley what were you thinking?" her dad asked.

"I don't know!" Miley exclaimed.

"Ok, if you prove to me your marriage works then you are not in trouble." her dad told her.

"Daddy say what?" Miley asked.

"You heard me." Robby Ray said.

"Thank you! We won't let you down!" Jake said. 

Two days later, the flew home.

* * *

"Miley, you wanna move in since we're married?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Miley smiled.

The next day, Miley moved her stuff into Jake's apartment. After she moved in, Jake said.

"Miley, I have to go and film my new movie." Jake said he kissed Miley.

Later when Miley was watching T.V. she felt sick. She went and threw up, but then she felt fine. She called Lilly to come over, when she came over Miley said.

"We're going to the store." 

Miley drove them to the store.

"Wait here." Miley told Lilly.

Miley walked in. She found a pregnancy test and bought it. When she came back to the car, Lilly asked.

"What did you get?" 

Miley showed her the box. Lilly gasped. They went back to the apartment. Miley went to the bathroom. She peed on the test then walked out.

"Now we wait." Miley said.

Lilly and Miley began to talk as they waited.

"Miles, check it. It's been two minutes." Lilly said.

Miley looked down at the test. 

"There it is. A little pink plus sign." Miley said. 

Lilly hugged Miley.

"You can get through this." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah I can." Miley smiled.

"Are you going to tell Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, when the time is right." Miley smiled.

"Let's watch some T.V." Lilly said turning it on.

_Mikayla and Jake Ryan are co-starring in Jake's new movie!_

Lilly shut it off.

"I can't believe it." Miley said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Miley sat there next to Lilly.

"Lilly, what if he falls in love with her? He can't! I'm pregnant with his baby!" Miley cried.

"Miles, he won't. He loves you." Lilly told her.

"How can you be sure?" Miley asked.

"Miles, there are things people know." Lilly said.

Miley thought for awhile.

"I have a plan to get Mikayla to stop filming this movie." Miley smiled.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Get changed into Lola while I get changed into Hannah." Miley told her.

20 minutes later, Hannah and Lola were on their way to the studio where the movie was being filmed.

"Break!" the director yelled.

Mikayla went to her trailer. Hannah and Lola followed her.

"What do you want?" Mikayla asked.

"To tell you what a great guy Jake is." Hannah smiled.

"You're friends with Jake?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah. We're best friends. Like brother and sister." Hannah smiled.

"Oh." Mikayla said.

"Do you have any kissing scenes with him?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Jake gets nervous when he kisses a girl he isn't dating so he spits while he kisses." Hannah said.

"Ew." Mikayla said.

"Yeah." Hannah smiled.

"I'm going to quit this movie." Mikayla said walking out of her trailer.

Hannah and Lola followed her.

"Mikayla, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm quitting the movie." Mikayla.

"Why?"

"Something that has to do with Jake." Mikayla said.

"What?" Jake asked.

Mikayla pulled Jake to the side.

"Hannah told me about you. You spit when people kiss you. Gross." Mikayla said.

Jake stared at her.

"Oh, Hannah was kidding. She always does that." Jake told her.

"Well, fine I'll still do the movie." Mikayla said.

Jake spotted Hannah. He went over to her.

"We'll talk at home." Jake told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Miley waited for Jake to return home. She was nervous about what he was going to say. She sat on her couch biting her nails. When Jake finally came in, Miley stood up.

"I can't believe you!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know." Miley said.

"Miley, you can't get jealous of Mikayla!" Jake yelled.

"Well sorry!" Miley screamed.

"Miley! I'm trying to make this marriage work!" Jake screamed.

"Well, your doing a shitty job!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asked.

"Nothing! What's wrong with you?!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, you're acting crazy! What am I going to do with you?" Jake yelled.

"I don't know! Maybe we should just forget about each other!" Miley yelled.

"Maybe we should!" Jake yelled.

"Fine!" Miley screamed.

"Fine!" Jake yelled as he walked out of the apartment.

Miley's face dropped. Her husband and baby daddy just walked out.

Miley went to her car and drove to her dad's house. When her dad answered the door, he asked.

"Miley, how's the marriage?"

"That's what I want to talk about."

"What?"

Miley sat down the couch.

"Jake and I had a fight. Then he walked out. Oh I'm also pregnant with his baby. Now punish me. Our marriage didn't work."

"No. Miley, your sad and heartbroken. How can I hit when you have already been knocked down?"

"Thanks dad." Miley smiled as she hugged her dad.

Just then Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson walked in.

"So?" they all asked.

"Jake left." Miley cried.

They all hugged Miley.

"And I'm carrying his baby."

They hugged her tighter.

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Miley was going to check up on her baby with Lilly and Oliver. She hadn't talk to Jake since the fight. Miley had moved back in with her dad. Miley laid down while the nurse put the stuff on her stomach.

"Is this the father?" she asked pointing to Oliver.

"No." Miley said.

The screen turned on and Miley saw her baby. Miley and Lilly said a bunch of 'Aw's.

"Miley, would you like to know the babies gender?"

"Sure. Wait. Babies?" Miley asked.

"Yes. You are having twins."

"Wow. Yes I want to know the genders."

"A boy and a girl."

"You get one of both!" Lilly smiled.

When the three of the left the place. They decided to walked around in the park.

"Miley, let me hold your hand so your babies don't get hurt." Oliver said grabbing Miley's hand.

"Can we sit for a little while?" Miley asked.

Lilly and Oliver nodded. They sat down with Miley.

"You think I will be a good mom?"

"Yes!" Lilly smiled.

"The perfect mom!" Oliver said.

Without planning, Oliver went closer to Miley. He suddenly kissed her on the lips.

"I'll always be here for you Miley." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver! You man whore!" Lilly screamed.

Oliver and Miley both looked at Lilly.

"First you make out with me in Vegas and now you kiss Miley!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, it's not like that." Oliver said.

"Oliver just shut up and leave me alone!" Lilly said running away.

"Give her some space." Miley told him.

Oliver got out his cell and called Lilly. No answer. Again no answer.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Finally Lilly picked up.

"Leave me alone asshole!" then she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly walked into her apartment. A moment later, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your best friend!" her friend and neighbor Billy said.

Lilly opened the door and let Billy in. They sat down on her couch.

"Beer?" Lilly offered.

"Yeah." Billy replied.

Lilly went to her fridge and grabbed two beers. She came back and gave Billy his.

"So what's wrong?" Billy asked while taking a sip.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"You looked sad when you came to your door." Billy told her.

Lilly took a long sip. "It's about a boy."

"That Oliver dude?"

"How do you know about him?"

"You told me about when you made out with him in Vegas and that you grew up with him."

"Oh."

"So what happen?"

Lilly told Billy everything what happen after Lilly left the doctors with Miley and Oliver.

"It sounds like Oliver didn't mean anything by that."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm just trying to cheer you up." Billy smiled.

"Thanks. Billy, you're like a brother to me." Lilly smiled.

"And you're like a sister to me." Billy smiled while hugging Lilly.

Suddenly there was a knock at Lilly's door. Lilly got up and looked through the peep hole.

'It's Oliver.' Lilly mouthed.

'Open it.' Billy mouthed.

Lilly opened the door.

"Hey." Oliver said walking in.

"Who's this?" Oliver asked pointing to Billy.

"This is my friend Billy. He lives next door." Lilly told him.

"Hey." Billy waved.

Oliver waved back.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you about what happen." Oliver said.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you later Lil." Billy said hugging Lilly good bye then leaving.

Oliver and Lilly sat down on Lilly's couch.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"I know you're mad at me." Oliver said.

"Duh."

"But that kiss meant nothing."

"Then why was it on the lips?"

"I don't know. I heard the French greet each other with a kiss."

"Well, we're not French."

"I know. But Lil, do you honestly believe I could be in love with Miley?"

Lilly looked at him.

"Miley broke up with Jake. She needs a guy with her besides her dad and brother."

Lilly looked at him.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I'm in love with you."

Lilly's eyes widen. Oliver sat back.

"I can expect you to not say anything after what I did."

Lilly pulled onto Oliver's shirt and kissed him.

"I'm in love with you too." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver started making out on her couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miley was sitting on the couch at her dad's house looking through the phone. Then she came across the name. _Jake._ She hit send. She wanted to talk to Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Miley?"

"Yeah. You want to come over and talk?"

"Sure. Where do you live now?"

"My dad's."

"Ok. Be over in 10 minutes."

She hung up. Miley went upstairs and grabbed a hoodie. She put it on. She looked kinda pregnant, but not so much. She had to wait and tell Jake. Miley went back downstairs waiting for Jake. Then he showed up.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Jake. Let's talk."

Miley and Jake sat down on the couch. They started talking about why they broke up. They realized that it was stupid. Jake told Miley that the movie with Mikayla was done being film.

"So do you want to get back together?" Miley asked.

"Yes, but technoloy we were married all this time." Jake smiled.

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

Jake leaned in and kissed Miley. Miley's babies started kicking. It was time to tell Jake about the babies.

"Jake, I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

Miley stood up and turned around. She took her hoodie off. Then she turned to face Jake.

"I'm pregnant with twins and you're the father."

Jake was shocked.

"How long?"

"5 months. I found out the day we broke up."

"Wow. I'm going to be a dad."

Miley smiled.

"What's the genders?"

"A boy and a girl."

"I can't wait." Jake said as he kissed Miley and then her stomach.

"Let's pick the names!" Miley exclaimed.

Miley and Jake sat there for awhile and decided what the names were going to be. 20 minutes later, they came up with them.

"So for the boy, Cody Matthew Ryan. And for the girl, Hannah Leslie Ryan." Miley said.

"Our daughter is named after us." Jake smiled.

"I know. But it's a cute name same with Cody's name." Miley smiled.

Jake smiled. He looked down at Miley's stomach and rubbed it.

"Hey Cody and Hannah, I'm you're daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

Miley was so happy her and Jake were back together. She just had to call Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly answered sounding out of breath.

"Lilly! Guess what?"

"Hold on."

"Ollie, stop it! Miley is on the phone." Miley could hear Lilly say.

"Ok, what?"

"Jake and I are back together and we picked our babies names!"

"Aw..Ollie! What's the babies names?"

"You'll have to wait!"

"Aw...Ollie! Not right this second!"

"Lil, what are you doing with Oliver?"

"Making out."

"You made up with him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you get back to him."

Miley hung the phone up.

"Miles, will you move back in?" Jake asked.

"Sure!"

Then Miley's dad walked in.

"Jake?"

"Hey dad, Jake and I are back together." Miley smiled.

"Oh."

"Daddy, I'm moving back in with Jake. Will you and Jackson help?"

"Sure. Anything for my little girl."

"Great!"

Miley, Jake, Robby Ray, and Jackson started packing Miley's stuff. When they finished, they got a truck and put her stuff in. Miley said goodbye to her family and left with Jake. They got back to their apartment and unpack. After they sat down and started watching T.V.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Lilly and Oliver were over at Miley and Jake's apartment playing Wii with Jake.

"Ha ha! I'm kicking you ass!" Lilly giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Oliver smiled.

When the game ended, Lilly said.

"I'm taking a break. Jake and Oliver can play."

Lilly sat down next to Miley and watched Oliver and Jake play.

"I love my life." Lilly smiled.

"Me too." Miley smiled.

"Ow. My babies just kicked hard."

Lilly rubbed her tummy.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Miley said getting up.

"Miles, I don't think you need to." Lilly said showing Miley the wet spot on the couch.

"Oh my gosh! I think my water just broke!"

Jake and Oliver turned around. Oliver shut the game off.

"Let's go!"

All four got in the car and drove to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Breath, Miley, Breath." Lilly said.

When they arrived at the hospital, they went to the front desk to check. Miley was taken to a room. Lilly, Jake, and Oliver came with her.

"Hi Miley. I'm the nurse. I'm going to check how far you are."

"Ok." Miley said.

After the nurse checked, she said.

"You are 5 centimeters."

The nurse left the room. Another contraction hit. Miley breathed. Jake held her right hand while Lilly held her left hand looking at the monitor.

"Ok Miley you're doing great. Come on you can do it!...ok the worst is over...it's over!" Lilly told Miley.

"Thanks for being here guys." Miley told Lilly and Oliver.

Miley got another contraction. 10 minutes later, the nurse came in to check how far she was.

"Miley, you are ready for delivery."

The nurse called in some people to put Miley on the bed that would roll her to the delivery room.

"I'm sorry you will have to wait in the waiting room." the nurse told Lilly and Oliver.

They rolled Miley to the delivery room. Jake was at her side holding her hand. As soon as they got in there, Miley started pushing.

"Miley you are doing great!" Jake cheered.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Miley screamed as she pushed.

* * *

While Miley was in delivery, Lilly and Oliver sat in the waiting room.

"And now we wait." Oliver said.

"Uh huh." Lilly mumbled.

"Lilly, what the hell is going on?"

"Huh?"

"Every time we are alone, you get all quiet. But when you are around other people you're normal self!"

Lilly looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to break up and not do the breaking up? Is that it?"

"No!"

"She talks! Lilly, what is going on?"

"Well, remember when we had sex a week ago?"

"I could I forget? That was amazing."

"Well, I think I might be pregnant."

"What? Lilly! Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, let's check now."

Oliver took Lilly's hand and they went to find a doctor. When they would one, Oliver asked.

"Excuse me. My girlfriend thinks she is pregnant. Can you check?"

"Sure." he said.

Oliver and Lilly went into the room. Lilly lifted her shirt off her stomach so the doctor could put the stuff on it. After 5 minutes, the doctor said.

"You're not pregnant."

"Thank you!" Lilly said.

Oliver and Lilly went back to the waiting room.

"Let's not mention this to anyone." Lilly said.

"Ok." Oliver said.

10 minutes past when Jake came out. Lilly and Oliver went to him. Jake took them inside the room to see Miley and the twins. Miley held each baby in her arms.

"Meet Cody Matthew Ryan and Hannah Leslie Ryan." Miley smiled.

Jake picked up Cody and handed him to Oliver. Miley handed Hannah to Lilly.

"There so cute!" Lilly smiled.

"Lilly, Oliver, will you be their godparents?" Miley asked.

Lilly's and Oliver's jaws drop.

"I will!" Lilly smiled.

"Me too." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks Miley! I feel so honored!" Lilly smiled.

Oliver and Lilly looked at the babies they were holding. Same with Miley and Jake. They couldn't believe what they brought into this world. Lilly gave Hannah back to Miley while Oliver gave Cody back to Jake.

"I love you." Miley and Jake told their babies.


	10. Chapter 10

**5 YEARS LATER**

It's been 5 years since Miley had the twins. They are five now. Hannah and Cody were in their last year of preschool. Lilly and Oliver got married 3 years ago and already had a baby girl named Elizabeth Erica Oken, Lizzie for short.

"Hannah! Cody! Breakfast!" Miley yelled.

The two five year olds ran into the kitchen. Miley gave them their breakfast and they started eating. Jake got up from the table.

"Well, I'm off to work." Jake said as he kissed Miley goodbye.

Jake lefted. Miley finished making Hannah's and Cody's lunches. She handed them their lunches.

"No peeking till lunch!" Miley laughed.

Hannah had Miley's curly brown hair and Jake's blue eyes. Her nose was a mixture between Miley's and Jake's.

Cody had Jake's hair and Miley's green eyes. The rest of him looked more like Jake.

"Time for school!" Miley said.

Hannah and Cody got into the backseat while Miley got into the driver's seat. She drove to their preschool and dropped them off. She said goodbye to them and went home.

Miley wasn't even home for 5 minutes when Lilly and Oliver came in carrying their daughter.

"Hey!" Miley greeted.

"Hey! We wanted to come over." Lilly told her.

Just then Jake came home.

"Jake?" Miley asked.

"The director wanted me to film with Mikayla. So I quit." Jake told her.

Miley threw her arms around Jake and kissed him. The four friends sat down and talked. Lilly let Lizzie crawl around the house. As they were talking, Lilly kept watching Lizzie.

"Lizzie! Those are not toys!"

Lizzie was looking through Miley and Jake's movies. She was looking through the back. Lilly got up and picked up Lizzie. When Lilly sat back down, Oliver noticed something.

"What's that movie?"

Miley took the movie from Lizzie and looked at it. _The Marriage of Miley Ray Stewart and Leslie Jacob Ryan. _

"It's our marriage in Vegas."

"We never saw it." Jake said.

"Yeah. Well, let's watch it." Miley said.

Miley put the movie in. The movie began.

_It showed 21 year olds Miley and Jake drunk. _

"_Do you Jake take Miley to be your wife?"_

"_Yeah!" Jake slurred._

"_And Miley do you take Jake to be your husband?"_

"_You know I do!" _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

_Jake leaned in and kissed Miley. _

The movie switched to another part of the night.

_Miley and Jake in bed._

"_Jakey! You are so great!"_

Lilly shut the T.V. off.

"Aw. That was the good part!" Jake laughed.

"That is not something for Lizzie to see!" Lilly said.

An hour later, Miley and Jake went to go pick up Hannah and Cody. Miley and Jake greeted them and hugged them. They decided to go out to eat. When the got home, they put Hannah and Cody to bed.

Miley and Jake got changed and laid in their bed.

"I can't believe Vegas gave me this great life." Jake smiled.

"I know. What would have happen if I didn't go to that club and never saw you?" Miley asked.

"I'm glad you did come to the club." Jake smiled.

Jake leaned in and kissed Miley.

Viva Las Vegas was to thank for this life.


End file.
